Prince of Darkness
by Cherie100
Summary: Jasper is the ruler of their kind. Bella is recently turn. She will be a treasure to behold. She will be the one to save their way of life. She will fight the hold that Jasper has on her. First Dark fic. Be kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SAD... but True.**

**I love to get reviews good or bad. I like to know what you are thinking and how I can improve. Send your Feedback. On with the story. Hope you love. **

Chapter 1 Lost In Darkness

It was a dark and stormy night, creatures of mayhem were crawling out of places unknown. One such nightmare had the face of an angel. He was tall about 6'7", he was lean with muscles, lips of an angel grace his face with a perfect pink tint to them, honey blond curly hair long enough to frame his face, eyes so blue you could get lost in them, around the edge a deep crimson that a lot of his victims see to late. He hid in the shadows, he hid his intentions well, looking for the catch of the night. He looked like any one of his kind, a beautiful untouched piece of art. Looks can be deceiving, this extraordinary piece of work was the king of his kind literally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SAD... but True.**

**I love to get reviews good or bad. I like to know what you are thinking and how I can improve. Send your Feedback. On with the story. Hope you love. **

**Chapter 2 Innocence Lost**

Isabella Marie Swan was as innocence as the day she was born. She was the girl every boy wanted, but couldn't have, the girl that every girl wanted to be, but couldn't. She was 5' 6" tall, even though she was about average height, she had legs that went on for miles. Her hair was a deep chocolate brown thick with waves and a silky feel to it. Where her hair was a deep chocolate brown, her eyes where more of a milky melted chocolate brown. Her skin was like china, smooth and clear. She was as kind as she was beautiful.

Isabella (or Bella as she like to be called) didn't have an emergency in the world, which was why what happened to her was a surprise to the small town of forks.

**A/N I know the first two chapters are short, they are just an introduction to the story. The chapters will be longer in the future. Cherie100!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SAD... but True.**

**I love to get reviews good or bad. I like to know what you are thinking and how I can improve. Send your Feedback. On with the story. Hope you love. **

**Chapter 3 Unknown Predator  
**

The town was sad with sorrow, the beautiful daughter of their beloved police chief was found dead. Right off the beach of La Push. Her body was lined perfectly symmetrical, her hair was fanned around her head like a halo, her skin had a glossy looked to it, her delicate hands across one another, one black thorn less rose placed between her fingers. The burial was set for three days later.

**FLASHBACK**

** It was a day like any other day in Forks, they didn't name it the wettest point in the country for nothing. Even though the day was cold and wet, it was a good day for Bella. She was accepted to eight different universities each offering her a full scholarship, the problem was choosing which one to attend. She left her house to met up with some girlfriends, Angela, Jessica, and Laura to name a few. There were a few weeks before prom, so the girls gathered together to get their dresses and whatever else they needed for it.**

** The girls each found the perfect dress and attachments that went with it. They had spent all day out shopping and were exhausted. They stopped at the local dinner for a bit to eat at the end of the evening. They never noticed the long white blond male following them throughout the day. He was 6' 0" tall, lean physique, crimson blood red eyes, long delicate nose, his mouth was in a full grin slightly showing of his fangs.**

** He was standing off to the side of the building in the shadows, he peered through the glass at his prey, waiting for the right moment to strike. Bella and her friends said goodbye. She watched as they each got in the vechinals and left. She was expected home for another two hours. She left in her beat up Chevy driving to La Push. Not nocticeing the the evil that followed.**

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

The funeral was a sight to see, everyone in town showed up. The moaners were gather around the grave and family. The gold casket with a white satin lining holding the body of Isabella Marie Swan, was lowed slowly. The pastor gave a final blessing, in the background moaners soft whaling was heard, the weather was dull and lisles, a lite drizzle was felt like a sharp knife, the wind sounded hollow in the trees. The Chief of Police threw one last white rose in the grave, a vow echoed through his mind to find the person who so cruelly took his daughter a way from him. Unfortunately he didn't know he could never fulfill that vow.

**A/N I ended the flashback there because I am going in sequences. Tell what you like or don't like. I won't know if it is good or bad unless you tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4 Awaken

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SAD... but True.**

**I love to get reviews good or bad. I like to know what you are thinking and how I can improve. Send your Feedback. On with the story. Hope you love. **

**Chapter 4 Awaken **

The last mourner left the burial site and graveyard. Night came quickly, a clear moonless night, a bit of light came from the thousand of stars shining like diamonds from above, a cool breeze passes through the air, darkness shallowing the little bit of light that was left. Closer to midnight a figure suddenly appeared out of thin air, dress in head to toe in expensive black cloths.

His eyes were colorless as he used his powers, the wind picked up shattering the scents of that day, the earth covering the grave of Isabella Marie Swan moved to reveal her casket, the silence was deafening, several moments passed before finally the lid was lifted, slowly the resting place of Isabella was uncovered. Inside she looked like she was sleeping, at precisely half passed 12, her eyes opened blinking a few times, she stretched like a cat feeling her new body, she jumped out of the grave to 5 feet in the air. Isabella was beautiful for a human, but breathtaking as a vampire. As of this moment if ever there wasn't any human or vampire who could rival her beauty.

Caius Volturi her creator stood before her, Isabella was confused. Cauis with a brush of his hand closed the casket and recovered her last resting place, a light drizzle fell soaking the ground. Cauis eyes returned to the crimson red, Cauis rest his ruby gaze on Isabella. Instead of a melted kind of chocolate color, her eyes turned to a deep forest green. Isabella's height increased to 5' 8", her hair grow in length about four inches, her hair had maintain its lovely waves deep red highlights were added. Cauis walked slowly to this goddess he created, Isabella looked as if she was ready to flee, her mind was in a mass of confusion not understanding what has happened.

Isabella's instincts told her to run, she push down the fear that she felt. This ungodly creature before her captives her, something told her the answers that she seeks he would give her and move. Cauis was a few inches from her, he raised his hand and waited. Isabella saw his raised hand, unsure of what to do, she went against her instincs place her hand in his. Cauis gently placed a kiss on her wrist, he closed the distance between them. He held her close as they disappered, before starting Isabella's new life.

**A/N I am still trying to figure out where I am going. This is a Jasper and Bella story. There will not be anything between Cauis and Bella. You'll have to wait and see how it will go. I am going to make longer chapters, I just couldn't resist to stop here.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SAD... but True.**

**I love to get reviews good or bad. I like to know what you are thinking and how I can improve. Send your Feedback. On with the story. Hope you love. **

_I need help with IDEAS on how to Introduce Jasper. Please send some. Sorry this isn't a chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SAD... but True.**

**I love to get reviews good or bad. I like to know what you are thinking and how I can improve. Send your Feedback. On with the story. Hope you love. **

**Chapter 5 Jasper's Dilemma**

** Jasper Volturi sat on his gold encrusted thorn deep in thought. " _Where is Caius? He left with no warning. Ugh...This time was enough. He knew how important this meeting was with the Romaines. Luckily Vladimir and the rest was held up and had to reschedule. What will I do with Caius? His disappearing act is getting old. If it was anyone but my brother they would be torched by now." _As he finished that thought Jasper cell went off.**

** " What?" Jasper said with a low growl. "Hello, brother dear." Cauis chuckled out. "Cauis, Where are you? If you weren't my brother, I would get rid of you. Do you remember we were having visitors?"**

** It was silent for a moment, " Awe shit. The Romaines were coming this week. I have a good reason why, I wasn't there. I just can't tell you now. How did the meeting go?"**

** " We haven't had it yet. You are safe for now. They had to cancel. I am waiting for them to call to reschedule, You know we need meet them together. Our powers are strongest together. I don't trust them, something is coming. I have a feeling the Romaines are behind what ever is coming." **

** " I have that same feeling. When they call set it up for a month away. I will be back in a week and explain everything. Listen I have to go. Bye" Cauis hung up without giving a chance to reply.**

** Jasper stood and walked to the window over looking the city. Rosalie his sister walked in. She walked towards him slowly, "Jasper what is wrong?" she asked. Not looking at her he answered, " Other then Cauis running off. I can't shake this feeling something big is happening soon. Rose where do you suppose Cauis is, I would at least feel better if he was in the castle with us. If he was her I could at least get a better view of the future. Alice is no help, lately her visions are being played with." **

** " I know big brother. I wish I could be of help, but I don't have powers like you all do. Speaking of Alice, I know I should have asked you first, but I sent Alice and Marcus to Greece for this week. She has been wearing her self out trying to find the answers for you. Our coven may be known as the most destructive, but she wasn't any use to us now." She was against the other side of the room, waiting to see Jasper's temper. She knew when he wasn't in control of everything how bad his temper could be. He wasn't called the God of War for anything. From where she stood he looked tense.**

** " Rosalie, I am not mad. I know I have been pushing everyone extra hard. I just want us to be safe. We are on top for a reason, I plan to keep us as the ruling clan. You were right about sending Alice away, and you know Marcus isn't going to let his mate out of his sight. Where is Emmett?" Jasper finished.**

" **He went out to hunt. After hearing about the Veg... Veg... Vegetarian Vamps. Ugh... That word leaves a bad taste of in my mouth. Anyway, he wanted to go taste some different animals to see what it would be like. I love him, but I don't understand him sometime."**

** "He is more like a 12 year old. What are you plans for this evening?" " I don't know yet. Why?" " I was thinking we could go to the movies. We need a night out ourselves. What do you say?" " That would be good. I'll go see if Emmet is back and we will go." Rosalie left Jasper to his thoughts.**

** _' After tonight, we won't be able to enjoy our lives like this for awhile. Vladimir, what are you up to my old friend, I wonder. Someone else had to __put you up to this. Whatever is going on, I will get to the bottom of this. I never really trusted your coven, but out respect to you I tired to get on with them. If I can I will try to save you.'_ Jasper took one last look at the peaceful surroundings, Jasper went left to his room to get ready for the evening ahead. What Jasper didn't know was Cauis was bringing the answer he was looking for.**

**A/N I know it is short next one will be longer. I just wanted to post something. For all of you. Let me know how I can improve.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SAD... but True.**

**I love to get reviews good or bad. I like to know what you are thinking and how I can improve. Send your Feedback. On with the story. Hope you love. **

**Chapter 6 Questions**

** Caius teleported himself and Isabella to his current holdings. Isabella stared in his eyes, unsure of what was happening. She had flashes of her human life twirling around in her head. **

**FLASHBACK**

** Isabella drove up to first beach. Not sure why but she knew this is where she was suppose to be. Taking a deep breath she step out of her old beat up truck, running her hand along the the hood like this was the last time she would see it. She followed the trail to the edge of the waterline, the ocean grazing her feet. **

**_ 'What is this feeling? I had it for a while, something is changing. I don't understand what is happening. Lately I don't feel like I belong with my friends and family.' _She gazed at the stars longingly. _' I wish I could be free like those stars. I have everything a girl could ask for. Friends and family who love me, I am popular and could have any guy I want. I got accepted to some great schools. I don't know what else I need. Ugh... Why do I feel this way?'_**

** The stranger moved slowly in the shadows, the wind blew the sweet smell of Isabella's blood teasingly under the stager's nose. It didn't distract him from his plans. He stopped a breath behind her, he gazed at her thoughtfully. _'I know my beautiful Isabella. Soon everything will make sense. You are what will save us. You and my brother will see that in time.'_**

**He was right behind Isabella at this time. He grabbed Isabella from behind, before she could even open her mouth to scream, she felt a searing pain in her neck. Darkness surrounding her. She fainted dead a way. Venom moved though her body quickly, this stranger gently laid her to rest. His eyes glowed for a moment. _' There that should do. Laying her in that comma state should keep her quiet and out of pain. I can't wait for her to wake up. This is what we have been all waiting for. This will also give her family some closure. Huh.... I don't care for humans, but can't let those digesting, filthy, meddlesome mortals try to find her. Soon my dear, you will be giving the answers that you seek, and find your true destiny.'_**

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

** Isabella's mind started to clear up, she glanced around, she was standing in a Victorian style mansion. Caius lead her to the sitting area, " Do you remember anything?" Isabella sat down on one of the plush coaches, " I have flashes of memories. I can't separate them, they blend together. I don't know who you are. They much I know is true." She stared at him waiting for an answer. _' He is beautiful. I wonder who he is? I don't know him, but he seems very familiar. I feel like there will be an unbreakable bond. He is like one of the pieces to the puzzle that was missing, he feels protective of me like a brother, I don't know how I know this.' _**

**"Isabella..." Caius started before Isabella interrupted**

" **Please call me Bella. I don't like to be called Isabella." **

** " Alright, Bella. I am Caius, I know this is confusing. Bella you are now a vampire. I know you have many questions and I will answer a few right now. Many of them will have to wait till another time. My family and I will become your family. We are known throughout the world as cruel and very destructive. Which is true, although, we are loving to each other. In our world it is either rule or be ruled. Just like kill or be killed. We are the ruling class, we can be cold, cruel, and heartless. That is how we remain in control, you are now apart of our family. We protect our own." **

** _'WOW! I would laugh and think this guy is delusional. Except for the __fact that I know this isn't a dream and I don't have a heart beat. I should be afraid or something, but I don't I feel very clam. Strange.' _Bella though.**

** " How did I become a vampire? I mean this seems so unreal. It feels like a dream, I am a wake aren't I?" Bella questioned.**

** " Bella I was the one that turned you. You were meant to become a vampire. I am very powerful, as is our family. I have been having visions of you for over a century. If I didn't turn you, a nomad named James would have. Believe me, you would have been in a lot of pain. I will spare you the details. You would still have become a vampire, eventually you would have come to us, but that road would have been hard and I refused to let that happen to you. If I waited one more day he would have found you."**

** " WOW! What is so important about me? I mean I was just an ordinary girl. I can't be that noticeable"Bella asked. " Sweet Bella, you have to understand that there is so much more to you. Though my visions I got to know you. Normally, when someone is gifted with a vision. They just learn about a future event that will take place. My powers are extensive, they go beyond to a deeper level. I used my powers to make sure you were safe at first, I wondered what you would mean to me, to my family, and to my world. You did show signs of great power at a young age, more so then anyone before you. After while, I got to know you through your human experiences, I saw you grow and show wisdom beyond your years. You might think that is why I changed you, that isn't true." **

**_ ' This is a bit much. I don't feel like I want to run anymore. I feel this is where I belong. And Caius, he knew over century that he would meet me. What did he feel like, what did he feel, does he have any regrets?' _Bella thought.**

** "I learned about know you and your life with you family. You are kind, sweet, you love with your whole heart, you help anyone in need, a lover of books, you have a thirst for knowledge, your love for writing and drawing. I will be truthful I don't like humans at all nor my family does. In fact we detest them. They are our food source, all humans are greedy and don't really care for anyone else. Or so I thought, you changed my mind a bit, they are some very rare humans that deserve a chance."**

_** ' She is so quiet, I wonder if I told her to much to soon. I need to be truthful, I want to gain her trust. I feel like her big brother, I love her and want to keep her safe. She is our salvation, I will give my life to keep her safe. I never felt this way before.'**_

** " The way I feel at the moment is confused. I would think I would feel upset, anger, and what to destroy you. I don't feel like that at all. I feel at peace and clam. This feels right to me. I want to see what is out there and what this will mean to mean to me. How I will affect this world. Does that make sense? Although now I am not sure I can be cold and callus." **

** " You will learn how, I know it will take a tremendous effort, but to the outside world you will have to be. I will not let anyone hurt you. Our family has a reputation to live up too. In our world in order to survive, this is how it is. You will learn, to protract you from others we will start you are some basic training tomorrow. We don't sleep much, if at all, but you look a little worn, usually newborns needto feed right away, do you feel a burn."**

** "To tell you the truth, No. I don't" Bella replied.**

** " That is remarkable. Newborns always feel that buring. That is very good, this means you will have hold of your bllodlust. Just in case I would feel better if you feed. We can't feed here the town is to small and I don't want to draw attention to us. You will have to feed on animals. It will only until we leave for home on Saturday, which is in two days. Ok. Let us leave." **

** They left to go let Bella feed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, I am sorry I haven't been around. I have been going thourgh a lot of personnal problems. I have gotten over my writer's block. I am back and active. I need some help getting started on my writer's block. If you have any ideas for my stories. Please send them to me. I will try to have a chapter up for each story soon.**


End file.
